Medical resonance imaging (MRI) devices are well known medical tools and are used extensively for diagnostic purposes. More recently it has become evident that it would be advantageous to provide a device that could be used within a close-bore MRI to perform surgery by remote control. Some medical robots have been developed however each has some significant limitations. Specifically there have been suggested some medical robots that use motors that are positioned 1 to 2 meters from the isocentre of the MRI (in fact outside the bore) and are actuated through mechanical linkages. Others have suggested remote manual actuation; zone control of MR-compatibility: no magnetic and electric components at less than 100 cm from the isocenter; motor driver and controller at 7 m away with shielded cables; motor electronics and power supply shielded in Farady cage; power to motor driver cut-off during scanning; and use of all-pneumatics that leads to larger robots. None of these robots provides a solution using ultrasonic motors that are positionable inside the bore near the isocentre of the MRI.